In the downhole industry, control of flow is critical to a compliant operation. Many different valves and safeties have been and are employed to ensure well control. One such device is a Surface Controlled Subsurface Safety Valve (SCSSV). These are often installed during completion of the well and function to provide rapid valve closing under various preselected conditions or upon command from a command center, which may be at surface. Over time, the SCSSV may experience deterioration due to a number of factors and it may then become desirable to replace its function with a replacement valve such as a wireline insert SCSSV. In such case, the control line that had operated the original SCSSV would be accessed to provide controllable hydraulic fluid pressure to the insert SCSSV. Normally this is affected by using a puncture communication tool. It is to be understood that an SCSSV is only an example of the type of tool that might use a puncture communication tool. Any other tool where communication to a hydraulic fluid chamber is also contemplated. Such a tool is illustrated in prior art FIGS. 1 and 2, in a run-in and an actuated position, respectively. This device is well known to the art and commercially available from Baker Hughes Incorporated, Houston Tex. It is therefore not necessary to consider the Figures in detail but rather suffices to note that a ramp 10 is visible in both Figures but in a different position. The positional change in the ramp causes a penetrator assembly 12 to move radially thereby causing a penetrator 14 to puncture a hydraulic fluid chamber 16.
While the Puncture communication tool of the prior art serves its purpose well, it requires that the penetrator 14 be retracted to ensure that the hydraulic fluid chamber has been successfully breached. This is verified by a pressure change registered remotely such as at the surface. Because the penetrator itself may effectively plug the opening the penetrator creates, there may be insufficient pressure change (drop or rise if tubing pressure is higher than hydraulic cylinder pressure at that time) to be measured at surface hence the requirement for retracting the penetrator to verify its action. In the event successful penetration was not achieved, the Puncture Communication Tool would have to be re-actuated and placement might not be exactly the same or the tool might be tripped out for redress simply to avoid damage. Moreover, it is possible that the penetrator will be broken during the retraction which will require a trip to surface to replace the penetrator at least.
As one of skill in the art is painfully aware, any additional actions required for any well function come at an exquisitely high price in terms of equipment to perform the action, loss of production, etc. Accordingly, the art is always receptive to improvements in processes and tools to improve efficiency